


Scraped soul

by Vikingar



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Carmector - freeform, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hate Sex, Lesbian Character, Manipulation, Master/Pet relationships, Mild Stockholm Syndrome, Mild Verbal Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, eh sorta, male virginity loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikingar/pseuds/Vikingar
Summary: Carmilla has Hector all to herself and she finally finds the perfect occasion to bed - "bed" - him, and have a little fun with him being unexperienced in the matter. Hector tries to resist and fails, because who can stand a chance when you are under a vampire's constriction?





	Scraped soul

The chain behind him produces a distinct rattling sound. Gliding slowly on the prison’s floor, it echoes between the tunnel’s corridors, a creepy omen of subjugation to anyone who can hear it. And anyone is able to hear it, in Carmilla’s castle.

Hector’s back curves and aches as she roughly keeps him pinned to the cold, harsh ground. He’s aware of all the floor’s irregularities that sink into his skin, little sharp edges that sting and cut. The coldness that rises up and permeates all over his torso, despite his thick vest, might be even worse; it’s another shock that he didn’t see coming.

He could try any movement, shake and stir as much as he feels like it until he will eventually grow tired, but it is useless anyway, because under her – a hand that forces him down - he can do nothing unless she decides otherwise. 

Hector _knows_ Carmilla has no regards towards his person and, though in part this is completely true, the fact that now she’s not putting too much pressure on his chest, not enough to make him gasp for air and pain convinces him that maybe, even maybe, she quite cares about him. Perhaps she wants to start being more attentive with him - unlikely the last time. She’s had enough opportunities to demonstrate that she likes all types of physical violence after all, yet this time she seems eager to keep all of her strength repressed just to not hurt him. Maybe. He's not sure.

He remembers that time when she hit him so violently that the skin on her knuckles started to tear apart, and his spilled blood covered her hands and her face. She then licked the blood from her fingers, delighted that he was forever hers from that moment on. But, the more he thinks about it, the more he’s convinced that that was just a tactical move to scare him and make of him her pet; although… She wouldn’t really want to injure too badly her new pretty forgemaster, would she?

The vampire bares her teeth in a dangerous smile. They sparkle in all that darkness, reflecting a light silver. She passes her rosy tongue over the length of one of her straight and pointy canines. She does it slowly, so slowly, Hector no more wonders how many people could fall for that move, man or woman, willingly or not.

She’s always had the traits of a predator, not a normal hunting animal, but a wild and untamable beast – not even Dracula could tame her – and now that same look which he had seen only on animals was on the face of the woman above him.

That exact night it had started, with Carmilla coming to visit him in his cell at a late hour. Hector startled awake as soon as he caught the impression of hearing the thin sound of her footsteps in the distance. It’s not like he had managed to sleep well nor profoundly during those days of captivity anyway, and for that _and_ Carmilla making such an unexpected visit, he was starting to feel creeped out. The sole thought of her wanting to see him made Hector feel nauseated.

By chance, he happened to overhear a brief conversation between her and her subordinates; one second later he happened to overhear many of those said subordinates leaving as well. Maybe all of them. So it seemed that she dismissed the sentries. But why? Whatever the reason, it wouldn’t have been pleasant. He instinctively furrowed his brow as the thought reached him, and waited for her to enter, hoping that what was to come wouldn’t last long.

With a low sinister creak the wooden door slowly swung open. No light came from the other side of the entrance; the outside was as pitch dark as that inhospitable cage. Not that the dead creatures living there had troubles at seeing in the darkness however.

Carmilla’s tall presence loomed in the doorway for a few moments, which she spent observing him, radiant in her menacing aura. She shut the door and in a few large steps closed the distance between her and Hector. A hand on her hip, she watched him - on his knees, with a long chain that went from behind his neck and ended in a hook on the wall – with what could seem curiosity but certainly wasn’t. It was more the look of someone that knows something you don’t yet, and wants to tease you about it before telling.

“Hello, my precious” she started, a fake smile on her sanguine lips.

Hector forced himself to not reply. That woman had come down there to fuck with his mind, and he would try to let her do the least of it. He’d trusted her once, and that one time had been enough. 

Expecting nothing less from him than silence, she continued “I am here to relieve your pain.” She then sat on her ankles, right in front of him, so that now they were eyeing each other at the same level; her hand moved and caressed his cheek in a sweet motion, feeling how soft his dark skin was. Though his immediate reaction was to tear his gaze apart, she didn’t mind it; it was so much better when they were shy. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

“No” came his answer, a whispered voice.

“But Hector, you don’t even recognize a favor when someone is so merciful to make one to you.”

“I don’t care about what you are offering to me, Carmilla. Nothing that comes from your insane mind should ever be called as such” he snarled with a hasty tone. He was tired, he had too much pent up rage, and if he weren’t going to be careful he could commit some mistakes, like anger her.

But in response she simply barked a laugh and then, standing up, fixed her glassy eyes on him, something inquisitive gleaming in them. “You speak to me as if you have any other choice. You speak to _me_ as if you have some kind of power to face me. You don’t” she deadpanned “We shall see in the end. After tonight I’m sure you will thank me” concluded with satisfaction.

She lifted her leg and abruptly shoved the heel in his flesh, right on his heart. Encountering not much resistance she kept on pressing on his chest, pushing him, piercing, until Hector was forced to lay down. He grunted in pain, astonished, breath shaking a little. In that position he felt like an animal when it pledges submission but, again, wasn’t it the exact same situation he was in since he got there? Things in the near future were not going to change; he was going to _die_ under Carmilla’s constraint, that was his only assurance.

She retrieved her foot. Her hands came to smooth the sides of her long dress; she grabbed at it and, with a rustling sound, lifted it just a bit above her ankles so that it wouldn’t get in her way. She stared at him down for a brief second, and what he saw when meeting her eyes made him freeze; it was pure malice. Her legs spread and she went down to sit on his lap. Hector tensed up at the unexpected contact, his heart starting to race while his mind nearly went completely blank.

Shifting her weight on him, she put a hand on the inside of his thigh, tantalizing, but barely moved it. It was different when it came to humans: they were hot, alive, and so fragile to handle. Yet for the rest of it, vampires and humans shared the same instincts and the same needs. That’s why Carmilla smiled when she could start feeling the bulge of an erection pressing on her inner thigh. She moved downward, straddling him in the process, and that friction made the man under her clench his jaw.

“It seems to be in company of a child when I am with you, Hector. You have seen many scabrous things in your life, I bet. And yet you are still so pure.” The hand on his thigh traveled across his soft flesh and went resting on his bulge, caressing it; the other went up to cup his face, thumb brushing over his lips repeatedly, slowly. She lowered her face, coming so close that she only needed to whisper to be heard “You are a handsome man, Hector. I wonder if you have ever been with a woman. Oh, but you haven’t, right?” She smiled lightly “Worry not, my dearest” she said - the hand on his cheek now trailing on his smooth neck and stopping on his chest - and bent over to kiss him on the jaw “you’re about to.” 

Hector swallowed audibly. He did not know what to say; maybe there was nothing that could be said. That woman was acting crazy for him despite having clearly stated how men weren’t really her target – unless she wanted to extort something from them. He didn’t have anything worth her attention, and even if he did she would’ve already gotten it without bedding him; no, she was using him, humiliating him, probably just because she wanted to have a little fun. A _favor_ she dared to call it - a favor he didn’t even imagine he needed until now, apparently – but at this point, does it feel good or wrong? He’s just too dazed right now to know how he should feel – because Carmilla for sure is doing things to him. It’s true that she was about to have the time of her life with his body, but his body was in fact reacting, and body and mind not always shared the same path.

“Carmilla stop. Why are you even doing this?”

Instead of stopping or giving a proper answer she ignores the plea and starts unfolding that piece of red cloth wrapped around his waist. It’s always been there, that fabric, the symbol of Dracula’s silly human friends. She’s never seen him without that thingy hanging off his hip; but now she is going to. “Because you need it” her words fall.

His breath catches in his throat. 

In the end, the answer he was searching came. Something Hector didn’t expect. Something that might have been the truth.

Maybe he did need it; but it was unsettling that it had to be Carmilla who decided it, and not him in the first place.

That worn red band is undone, so it gets thrown away on the dusty floor. Following is his leather belt, on which Carmilla not so graciously runs her long and pale fingers until it is finally loosen. Teasingly, slowly this time, those fingers move and find their place on the hem of his trousers and start toying with it. With difficulty Hector manages to lean on his elbows, but not before the collar that keeps him blocked in an unnatural posture chokes him, making him gag.

At that, she seems to notice him for the first time that night, for real and not like a piece of meat. She studies those light green eyes, calm and quiet like a pond in the mountains of Styria; before a winter storm like her upsets it, of course.

A lock of hair falls over his eyes and she tucks it back behind his ear. It’s a gentle action that one, he thinks, but it’s still better to be wary with her.

He feels her moving closer and press their foreheads together, the eyelids brushing while they breathe each other’s air. It’s so intimate that Hector wants to scoot away from her, but somehow that icy gaze obliges him to keep on yielding in front of that woman.

What brings him back to reality is the throb of his cock.

It yearns a suffocate chuckle from Carmilla that brings her back to what she was doing before.

His trousers slide down just enough for his dick to be fully exposed, swollen and hard; she doesn’t flinch at the vision – for her, satisfying a man is just a duty.

Those long nails of her tickle his pelvis and for a second there he’s afraid she might accidentally scratch the sensitive skin down his groin - though it’s impossible because Carmilla doesn’t make those kind of mistakes.

As if she just read his thoughts, she starts brushing her fingertips over said area, leaving long, cold traces that were telling where they were aimed to – lower and lower. 

Not stopping that excruciating motion she finally meets the sensible flesh of his cock; she touches him, the palm of her hand now running across his whole hard length. It is hot, and with every touch she can feel a little spasm of pleasure escaping from him. 

But her motion stops right before she could reach for the tip, digits barely brushing over it. She teases, but won’t go too far. The movement is reversed and that cold hand even more slowly rises back along the old trail until – Hector holds his breath – her fingers close around the base of his dick. She’s confident, there’s no uncertainty in her actions, and so she grasps more tightly and gives a first steady stroke that makes him curse himself for liking it so much already. 

Never he’d been so aroused - an arousal caused by his tormentor nonetheless – it’s almost unbearable. And unforgivable. But it still turned him on.

A snicker, and she decides to bring things to the next level. Holding him in hand, she lifts her hips enough to be towering over him and stare him down, cool eyes fixed in his like to emphasize that it is an important moment this one that is about to happen.

Carmilla moves the frontal trail of her dress out of the way, her naked thighs displayed in front of Hector – they might as well be forged in marble for what he knows – and in the end his gaze falls on her bare pussy, so close to his pulsating cock that it’s nearly hurtful.

She angles her wrist and, lowering herself, starts to press the already leaking tip to her entrance. 

It’s pure bliss to him. It’s the slightest contact but it is enough to send him on edge. He hisses, biting on his lip; his gloved hand - tightened into a fist so far – grips to one of her candid thigh, and he clutches to her like she’s the last safe place on earth.

She pushes his dick closer to her folds, splaying them with her fingers until he finally manages; she’s wet enough for him to slip entirely in with ease – which isn’t saying much, but it’s still something -, and God doesn’t he find himself already lost in the feeling of being inside of her. 

She is not warm, he realizes, like someone else should be; and she’s not cold either, but he still feels comfortable surrounded by her. 

Her hips start rolling, back and forth, in a frantic movement. It’s rough, too rough for him to enjoy all of it; it’s nothing but a demonstration. She isn’t there looking for pleasure and certainly isn’t going to find it with him. 

He feels ashamed more than ever for that; for a brief instant his desire is to end what they are doing and never see her again - though he knows she is manhandling him too well to do that.

Her pussy clenches around him, tightening up as she grinds her hips up, down, and up again, repetitive. 

That friction is so pleasing that it makes him let out a few groans then and there, despite all the attempts to hold them back.

A growing foreign sensation starts coiling down his stomach, pressing almost, and he understands that he is about to come within seconds. 

His breathing accelerates even more now, alongside with his heartbeat, and before he could think of it he cums. It’s so sudden that startles him, and he moans. Loudly.

On the other hand, Carmilla stops any of her actions and lays sit on him for quite a few moments.

She shakes her head then, silvery hair cascading from the sides and falling on her shoulders. The angle of her lips are quirking upward.

Without any advice he finds himself sliding out of her, drawn by cravings that bring _her_ doing whatever _she_ wants; and what she wants is definitely not having sex with a man. Now that she is done, done with showing him how it is and how to do it and anything in the middle, Carmilla can go back to her dark plotting against the world, not even minding their incident. Hector sighs in frustration, and it sounds half a growl to him.

It’s an uneasy sensation not having her around him, not being connected to her - for what tedious she might be, the carnal pleasure was there -, and instead being met with nothing but the cold air of that place.

She doesn’t even wait for him to catch his breath; impassible as ever Carmilla rises to her feet, smoothing her dress down and gaining her initial composure as if nothing happened between them. Right, to her it was exactly that way; for him, instead, it changed everything: the way he was going to see her from now on – it was a mix of feelings, really -, the way he was going to refer to her – _how_ was he going to refer to her? Reverentially, maybe? Was he going to change all his views he had towards that creature just because she fucked him? The sad truth was - that he didn’t know at this point; there might be a minimal chance he would.

“I hope” comes her voice, neutral “this will make you think for a while. You’ve missed too much in your lifetime, and this…” she makes a gesture of disapproval “It’s too bad that you never had the chance.”

Throughout the whole screwing she barely emit a single moan, while he is reduced a hot, panting mess, and she still had the guts to say something like that. This testifies how much carelessness she brought alongside, and how much spite fueled her actions instead. 

Later on he would rethink of her words - of how _he_ didn’t have the guts to reply to that with any kind of comeback – and wouldn’t miss to curse himself for not trying to shove her away. 

But for now he is stuck under her dominion, and less than ever has had a vague idea of what is happening to him, except for Carmilla who is walking off, the door closing after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I don't know! I started this fic on Halloween and my mind and writing method changed since then, I suppose. So, if you find incongruent lines/paragraphs let me know and I will try to change them.  
> Oof anyway, this is problematic. I love their dynamics but I also hate them. Hector is a precious baby, Carmilla is a bitch, and I love them both.  
> I found out that Theo James voices Hector and?? this fullfills the voice kink I have for that character tbh. God.  
> Oh English isn't my first language so if there's something wrong lemme know!  
> I may or may not write a sequel but... Depends.  
> PS: This was extremely self indulgent, but I also feel a bit ashamed. Hoo boi I'm gonna regret it so much when I'm older lol.


End file.
